Mouse Ears
by Agent Manchester
Summary: What makes our fav. FBI Agents fly across the country to Disneyland, Ahaheim, the place where magic began? A case of course!


DEDICATION: This is for Lauren, Kacey and Carol with whom I shared my adventures with overseas. This fic is pretty much based on our experiences as tourists at Disneyland; all the finer details are things that actually happened to us. Including the incident with the bus driver at the airport, right down to what was on the Jerry Springer show!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mouse Ears  
  
  
  
FBI Headquarters, Monday July 30th 2001 5:36am  
  
Her heals clicked on the polished floors of the cool hallway. There were few people at headquarters this time of the morning, they most likely would just be waking up. Something she would usually be doing instead of wandering the upper hallways of the J. Edgar Hoover Building.  
  
Assistant Director Walter Skinner had called an hour earlier, asking to see her long before her usual clocking on time. It was to do with a case, no change there. The one thing she did wonder about was the early morning call. Why so secretive? She turned and walked through a small dark office; it belonged to Skinner's secretary, and then knocked on the wooden door.  
  
"Come in Agent Scully".  
  
Scully turned the knob and went in, closing the door behind her. There, behind his huge desk sat AD Skinner, opposite him was her fresh faced partner. She nodded an acknowledgment to Agent Mulder and looked questionably at her boss as she sat down in a chair.  
  
"I'm not going to delay Agent Scully, this isn't a social meeting".  
  
"I gathered that due to the chosen hour".  
  
Skinner pushed forward a file and leaned back in his leather chair. "It arrived on my doorstep quite loudly at 3am this morning".  
  
Scully took the file and opened it. A short silence settled before she looked across at her partner to make sure that she had read right. His expression was just the same as hers. "Sir, you're sending us to Anaheim?"  
  
"That's right".  
  
"To Disneyland? At the peak tourist time?"  
  
"That is what it says. Is there a problem Agent Scully?"  
  
"No I just.", she thought for a moment. "I'm just wondering why you're going to send us".  
  
"Its all in the file, there's a case there".  
  
"Yes but last time I checked plain old disappearances were slightly out of the x-files field of investigation".  
  
"My argument exactly", her partner finally said.  
  
"So why us?", Scully asked.  
  
"Because you two will fit in better", Skinner answered. "If we get the LAPD to send a unit out there they'll stick out like a sore thumb. We need a team that will blend in".  
  
"Hate to break it to you but there are only two people sitting in here with you, how does that classify as a federal disappearance team? We're short a few", Scully said.  
  
"You're missing my point Agent Scully. Numbers aren't an issue at this point in time, discreteness is. You yourself said it was peak tourist season. Can you imagine the PR Disneyland will get with a troop of federal officers marching around? It was decided that we wanted a duo on this one. I suggested you two, if anyone can pull of sheer childhood behavior its Agent Mulder. He won't go anywhere without you tagging along".  
  
"You want us to be tourists?", she asked.  
  
"Act how you like, but get the case solved. We've got to get this underwrap before the media dig it up. Strictly no one can talk about this, no one can hear a word of it".  
  
"And that's why we're here so early", Mulder chimed, "it all has to be hush hush".  
  
"Exactly. You'll fly out tonight at 5pm, that gives you today to finalise anything you're currently working on. Once you leave Washington you won't be under bureau care. There will be no advantages, you will be normal civilians from that point onwards. When you arrive at LAX you'll get a coach to Anaheim. Call me every day to keep me informed. Happy Holidays". Skinner stood up and went to his door, the meeting was over.  
  
The two agents rose from their seats and went to leave the office. As they entered the hallway Skinner added, "Don't discuss this matter until you're in Anaheim, let's leave it there". The door closed, it echoed in the empty hall.  
  
Mulder smiled, "Good morning Scully", he said.  
  
"Yes, good morning Mulder. What a start to the day".  
  
He dug his hands into his pockets. "You ever go to Disneyland?".  
  
"No. My father didn't get posted in California, everywhere else but. Can't say I ever wanted to go, I guess now I am".  
  
"You mean you never wanted a photo with Mickey Mouse?".  
  
She began to walk towards the elevator. "I always found the idea of a grown man dressed in a mouse suit kind of sad".  
  
"Hey don't knock it, I used to dream of that job when I was five".  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?", she laughed as she pressed the elevator button.  
  
"You never know Scully, Disneyland is the place where magic began".  
  
"Mulder the day I see you in a mouse suit is the day I.the day I'll stand along side you wearing a T-shirt saying Elvis isn't dead".  
  
He grinned, "I'll hold you to that".  
  
"You can do what you like", she answered as they stepped into the elevator, "but for the moment I want some breakfast". The doors slid shut behind them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
LAX Baggage Claim, same day 8:42pm  
  
People were everywhere. Bags and luggage trolleys lined the edge of the baggage claim. Tourists with cameras and children rushed all over the place. Security guards patrolled the doors while departing travelers left the building.  
  
"I told you this would be hell all over again", Mulder echoed.  
  
"Yes I know, several times. Can we just get out of here?".  
  
Twenty minutes later they were out in the warm night air waiting at a coach terminal.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?", he asked, "there are a million terminals in this joint".  
  
"All the voucher says is Airport Bus going to Anaheim. We're at an Airport Bus terminal, leave it rest will you".  
  
"Oh you are in a snappy mood. Chill, we're on holiday".  
  
She dropped her case on the ground. "Next time remind me not to sit next to you in economy class, and remind me to pre-book a rental car".  
  
"We're ruffing it Scully, be a tourist. You look the part, how about acting it too?"  
  
"Looking the part is all I feel like so far. I thought this was supposed to be fun".  
  
A coach pulled up and a dark skinned driver got out. "Santa Monica". People stepped forward and he took their luggage and stowed it under the cabin of the coach. Once done he climbed back aboard and closed the door. Out of nowhere came two young girls, their suitcases in tow.  
  
"Wait", they called together.  
  
The driver emerged a second time, he looked put off. The girls giggled and disappeared into the coach. Mumbling under his breath, the driver tossed their heavy bags in and slammed down the side door. "Now let's try this shit again", he cursed as he again climbed aboard. The coach left.  
  
"Great, that's all I need, a bitchie coach driver", she whined.  
  
He reached across and began to massage` her shoulders. "Scully, stress less, everything is fine, remember, cool and collected".  
  
Somehow she didn't seem convinced.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Howard Johnson Holiday Inn, Anaheim 11pm  
  
It had taken an hour and a half for the right coach to arrive. The driver spoke basic English and wasn't much help. To add to that Mulder was given an iffy seat, the backrest kept falling backwards whenever he tried to relax. In the hour trip to Anaheim, Mulder watched curiously as his partner drifted in and out of sleep. Despite the darkness around them, he silently watched her eyes. They were mainly closed but in the short times that they were open, sadness showed. Finally they reached the Howard Johnson Holiday Inn on Manchester Avenue and after checking in for a reservation under 'Elliot' they proceeded to accompany the bus boy to the furthest room complex. They were staying on the second level in a twin share room.  
  
Mulder tipped the bus boy and he left.  
  
"Not bad at all", came Scully's voice.  
  
Mulder closed the door and went in. "Why the name Elliot?".  
  
"It was handy when I booked this morning", she called, "and this was the only room available in the entire Anaheim area, so before you go commenting on sharing a room, this only happened because it is peak season".  
  
"Damn and I thought I was going to get lucky", he mused.  
  
"What was that?".  
  
"Nothing, I was just saying we should talk about the case".  
  
Scully emerged from the bathroom and went across to the small table, pulled out a chair, then sat down. "Let's talk".  
  
He went to his bag and produced the file. "Haven't done proper fieldwork like this in a long time".  
  
"We're starting from scratch practically".  
  
"Most definitely", he exhaled. Mulder tossed the file to his partner then sat opposite. "One dead, three others missing. Do we have a suspect?".  
  
She shook her head. "Not a visible one. I can't see a motive or any connection between the victims. It just appears to be random attacks on tourists. It could be anyone".  
  
"From anywhere", he added.  
  
"I'd have to go over the file in detail to get anymore out".  
  
"You can do that tomorrow", he said.  
  
"And what will you do?".  
  
"Go to the crime scene".  
  
"In other words, spend the day at Disneyland".  
  
He didn't answer, only picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. "Hey look, its Jerry".  
  
"Mulder, Jerry Springer isn't going to solve this case". Two obese women came onto the stage wearing only their underwear. "And neither will they".  
  
He flicked the TV off. "What has television come to?".  
  
"I'm serious Mulder, this case needs our full attention. There's no time for fun, we're on serious ground here. It's not an x-file, we've got rules now".  
  
"How tired are you Scully?".  
  
She eyed him suspiciously. "Why?".  
  
"I've got the munchies, I want food".  
  
"At this time of night?", she exclaimed.  
  
"You're the one who keeps telling me its peak tourist season. The park closed only a few minutes ago, there'll be plenty of places still open for trade".  
  
She groaned. "Fine, whatever. Let's go".  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mac Donald's Anaheim, Ten minutes later  
  
After ordering his meal with a woman called Hilda, Mulder, with Scully in tow, went across the restaurant and sat along the far wall in a booth beside the window. The second he sat down he began to gulp down his food. Between chews he managed to say "did you see that menu, there has to be at least six different chicken burgers there! How amazing is that?"  
  
Scully screwed up her nose, "the only thing I find amazing Mulder is that Hilda can fit behind that counter. I bet she downs at least five meals a day, that's not including breakfast and lunch".  
  
He chuckled, "always the woman full of praise".  
  
"I'm not being rude, just pointing out the obvious", she said as she took one of his fries and ignored the glare that he gave her. She took several more.  
  
"If you're not careful Scully, you'll end up like Hilda".  
  
She put down the fries.  
  
Her companion laughed at her. He leaned back against the vinyl seat and took a look around. There were several families armed with at least a dozen bags of souvenirs from the famous park that was only metres down the road. He could see the infamous Hilda batting her eyelids at the customer she was serving. The thought of seeing Scully look like her made him shiver, that was something he never wanted to see, he loved her petite little figure just the way it was. A couple of booths beyond Scully's shoulder sat four females talking happily; their accents were foreign. They spoke of their flight to Los Angeles and the place they had flown from, Vancouver. Listening further he guessed them to be either Australian or New Zealand travelers.  
  
"Mulder are you listening?".  
  
He brought his mind back to the table. "What's wrong?".  
  
She sighed heavily. "Come on Mulder, I'm tired and I don't fancy spending too much time in this place, there are one too many tourists in here, its too busy to talk".  
  
"We can talk, everyone else seems to be".  
  
"Not about why we're here we can't".  
  
"I thought you were going to leave that until tomorrow", he whined, "and besides, it strikes me that you're not too keen to have the case, so why rush?".  
  
"What makes you say that?".  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and took a bite from his burger. When he'd done chewing, he answered her question. "Well when we were in Skinner's Office this morning, I guess you seemed to be a bit apprehensive about coming to Anaheim. I just wondered why".  
  
After a brief pause, she stood up. "I'm going back to the hotel, I'll see you when you get back". With that she headed for the door.  
  
Quickly he wrapped up what was left of his burger and fries and hurried after her. She was almost across the parking lot before he caught her. "What wrong?".  
  
Scully just kept walking, ignoring his question.  
  
He went to grab her arm but missed and sent his food flying from his hand. "Damn it", he cursed. The fries had gone everywhere. He quickly gathered them up and put them in the bin, looking ahead for Scully, she was already at the corner. Dodging the odd tourists on the sidewalk, he eventually caught up with her as they crossed the grass outside the hotel lobby. Reaching out he caught the back of her shirt. "Hey what's wrong?".  
  
Abruptly she turned around.  
  
He could see her eyes, that sadness was back. Before she answered him, he held up his hand. "Sorry, I shouldn't bug you about it, I've known you long enough to know you'll tell me in your own time. Its just you left so suddenly.maybe it kind of scared me, you don't usually do that".  
  
For a long while she just stared up at him without speaking. He was there, that person who was sincerely caring, the non-FBI Mulder, the person that seldom emerged and only when he allowed it to be seen. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
Standing there the way they were, he felt compelled to act in ways he knew he shouldn't, he wanted to reach down and kiss away the pain that he could see in her eyes. To heal what was hurting. Instead he took her hand. "Don't worry about it, let's just go inside".  
  
Scully nodded silently, it was a thank-you more than anything, she wasn't quite ready to open up to him about this, not yet. It was going to be hard enough sharing a room with him, the last thing she wanted to do was start the kind of conversation that would go all night. For the moment she was contented by the warmth of his hand, and the comfort it gave her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Howard Johnson Holiday Inn, Anaheim Tuesday July 31st 2001 7:06am  
  
The morning sun shone through the ceiling windowpane. Rays of light filtered down into the room where Fox Mulder emerged from the bathroom to wake his partner. Momentarily he hesitated and looked over her slender figure under the covers and smiled to himself, she looked so peaceful and so far from the sadness he had seen consume her eyes the previous night. Silently he walked across to her bed and gently shook her shoulder, "Scully, hey Scully wake up".  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What's the time?", she mumbled.  
  
"Just after seven".  
  
"In the morning?", she asked.  
  
He chuckled, "yeah. In the morning". Outside traffic quickly buzzed by. "I just wanted to let you know I'm off, I'm going to make a day of it".  
  
She sat upright. "You're going to the park now? At this hour of the morning?".  
  
"It opens at 8am officially, but maybe they'll let me in earlier". He got up and grabbed a small backpack off the table and put a water bottle in it. Mulder picked up his wallet and shoved it in the back pocket of his jeans. "I don't know what time I'll be back".  
  
"So I'm left here to do what exactly?".  
  
"You can come with me if you want".  
  
She said nothing, merely felt the panic arise in her.  
  
He sensed her change of mood. "But last night I thought you said you wanted to go over the case and see what you could pull from the file. Maybe you could check in with the Sheriff or something".  
  
"Yeah, I think I'd feel better if I did that".  
  
Mulder turned to face her. "Last night..."  
  
"Don't, just leave it okay".  
  
"I will, I just want you to know that you can talk to me. About anything at all".  
  
She closed her eyes and nodded. "I know". Scully watched as her partner went to the door, before she left she called out to him. "Remember, if anyone asks, you're Elliot, not Mulder".  
  
"No problems boss, can do", he said smiling. He caught Scully's returned smile, then left.  
  
She buried her head back under the covers and went back to sleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Disneyland Theme Park, Anaheim, Tuesday 10:10am  
  
The morning was incredibly bright as she emerged from the hotel room in her jeans and T-shirt. She had met up with the sheriff and accompanied him into the City hall, which was just inside the main gates of Disneyland in Main Street USA. The place was jam packed with tourists and each and every one of them turned to look at the law enforcement figure and the red head lady with him. She had sensed that there wasn't much uniformed security at the park, it was all done in civilian clothes to avoid any unwanted attention.  
  
Once inside the city hall building she met up with the section supervisor Peter Richards who was the man dealing with the death and three missing persons from the park.  
  
"It's so very hard to pinpoint exactly what has been happening. Those involved were here in a family environment, what's worse is that they're not American Citizens, they've come from other countries. If this keeps up.if a word gets out, we'll have to close the park down. Up until this point in time, the park hasn't closed its doors on open days, it could be disastrous".  
  
"My partner and I understand and have been told of how tedious this situation is".  
  
The man cut her off, "where is your partner?".  
  
Scully looked down at the floor, then to the sheriff and back to the man. "He's here in the park".  
  
"Investigating? That can be quite danger."  
  
She laughed, "no I can assure you, I know my partner all too well. It won't be business, it'll be pleasure, he can be a big kid at times".  
  
Mr. Richards looked pleased as he repeated a phrase she had heard many times before. "Disneyland is for the kid in all of us, it's the place where magic began".  
  
"Believe me, my partner believes that all too well. But back to business. If we're here to solve this for you, and cannot look too out of place, how do you intend us to work?".  
  
"Pete here came up with a notion that you could take on a temporary role here at the park".  
  
"See, this time of year it gets real hot in these parts, our workers need more breaks. We thought perhaps you'd take a job here, under the name Elliot of course, have to keep in line with your booking at the Howard Johnson".  
  
Scully crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the two men. "What exactly would we have to do Mr. Richards?", she asked.  
  
"Well after much thought and consideration we've decided to.."  
  
She cut them off. "Please don't tell me you're putting my partner in a mouse suit".  
  
"No we're not, actually, we're going to have him as a hot dog seller, that way he can mingle with the public and see what he can come up with".  
  
"Oh thank god for that", she sighed.  
  
"But we were wondering how you'd feel about dressing up for us", Mr. Richards said.  
  
Scully nearly fell over. "Pardon? You want me to dress up?".  
  
The man nodded, "yes we do. It's a great way to be out and about. And you won't always be the same character, we'll rotate you".  
  
"Who exactly do I need to be, because if you're putting me in a mouse suit then I'm leaving right now", she informed them.  
  
"No worries, we don't need anymore bodies in the mouse suit. Actually, we were thinking more along the lines of Mary Poppins or The Little Mermaid".  
  
"I guess that's only slightly better than a mouse".  
  
"What's up with the mouse", the sheriff asked, "you afraid of them or something?".  
  
"Lets just say I'd never live it down".  
  
"Okay, well, if there's nothing further I can help with, I really do need to be going", the man said.  
  
"Yes actually, there is one more thing", Scully said, "do you think this is an inside job?".  
  
"Hold on a second, are you accusing an employee?".  
  
"Not at all, I just asked for your opinion".  
  
"She's right Pete, looking at it the way we are, it could very well be an inside job".  
  
Peter Richards straightened his back and began to leave. "All the employees here are checked out before we hire them. We don't grab anyone off the street".  
  
"I never said you did, I'm just working out avenues of investigation", she replied.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Howard Johnson Holiday Inn, Tuesday 10:27pm  
  
Dana Scully stood out in the warm night air on their balcony and looked across at the glowing park. It seemed so bizarre to think that such an awful thing could happen in such a positive place. People still went and came, not even thinking about what could, in fact had, happened right in the very park where they were taking their family. Not even the most remotely sacred place was safe anymore, so much for the innocence of the world.  
  
That afternoon she had come to a decision, this was most definitely an inside job. In a space of nine days four people had gone missing, one of them was found dead in one of the carriages of the monorail in the early hours of the morning before the park had opened. The cleaner hadn't seen the body the night before and was reported to have been clearly shaken at the notion of finding it herself. It had been found by a ticket collector, one of the workers, before the monorail was due to do a test run before taking passengers that morning. No forensic evidence was found at the scene, so nothing could place who the killer was.  
  
She began to think about the headlines that would have hit the papers had a tourist found the body, for sure the park would have been closed to the public. If this were an inside job, it wouldn't have been done to get the park bad PR because surely the killer would know that the park is very good at avoiding any negative PR. So if not for that, then what?  
  
In the court yard below stood Mulder silently watching her. The lines that creased her normally smooth brow told him she was deep in thought and many miles away. Her face seemed so pale against the dark sky, it was a sight he hadn't seen before and her natural beauty enthralled him. Suddenly she turned and caught him staring, then she vanished inside. He turned and headed for the stairs.  
  
Scully opened the door to find her partner weighed down by at least a dozen bags. "Been spending government money again Mulder?".  
  
He came in and dropped the bags down on his bed, then flopped down beside them. "Hey its all good quality stuff, I couldn't just leave it there. I might never get the chance to come back here again Scully, I mean, Mrs. Elliot", he replied with a smirk.  
  
"For your information, we're not married".  
  
"That's not what the bus boy thinks", he laughed.  
  
"Let him think what he likes, its probably you who gave him the ideas in the first place".  
  
He chuckled, "yeah maybe. Besides, in order to fit in we've got to play the part.so I got you a little something today". She looked surprised, "you got me something?".  
  
Mulder nodded as he handed her a small box, "couldn't resist it".  
  
Scully took the box cautiously and sat down. It was a few minutes before she opened it. Inside sat a pair of silver Mouse Ear earrings. "Oh.earrings".  
  
"What were you expecting?".  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all". She closed the box and slid them into her suitcase. "I met up with the sheriff today, he took me down to the park".  
  
"So you did go down there", he said as he went through the bags, "you should try to fit in a bit more".  
  
"What do you mean?".  
  
"There was a bit of talk in the main street area, something about a red head bombshell hanging out with the sheriff".  
  
"A red head bombshell?", she asked, "they said that?".  
  
"Well no", he laughed, "that was my phrase. But I think I was pretty spot on".  
  
Scully blushed, "anyway, I met the supervisor there who is in charge of keeping this hush hush and turns out they've found a way to get us in at the park for the next couple of days".  
  
He continued to go through his bags.  
  
"You're not at all interested are you?".  
  
"I heard, I heard. They've got us in at the park. Doing what exactly? Cleaning toilets and picking up rubbish?", he whined.  
  
"No, but close enough. You're selling hot dogs and I'm mingling with the public".  
  
This caught his attention. "Go on", he prodded.  
  
"There's nothing more to say", she said as she grabbed her purse and went to the door, "let's go get something to eat".  
  
He laughed and raced after her. "You're dressing up!", he called down the hall. A middle-aged couple turned and looked at Scully, then kept walking. Mulder caught up with her.  
  
"Thanks a bunch partner, just tell the whole world".  
  
"Are they putting you in the mouse suit?".  
  
"No", she shot, "not if I have anything to do with it".  
  
He laughed as they left the building, passing the group of travelers he had seen the night before.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Howard Johnson Holiday Inn, Anaheim, Wednesday August 1st 2002 6:47am  
  
The beads of water dripped down her back as she stepped from the shower. "Mulder you up yet?", she called out to her partner, "we have to get going soon".  
  
Silence was the only response she received.  
  
"Damn him", Scully cursed, "I may as well have a five year old with me". She quickly dried and dressed, then went out into their room. Mulder's bed was made but he was no where to be seen. The door to the balcony was open, a warm breeze came in and the curtains gently swayed. She stopped and thought for a moment, remembering a conversation she had shared with her sister many years ago. It had been only months after Scully had been partnered with Mulder. "The cases are insane".  
  
"And how about Spooky, how's he doing?".  
  
"In an odd kind of way he's so enveloping. He consumes everything so much and makes everything so real.so unique".  
  
Missy had laughed. "Maybe he's 'enveloping' you as well".  
  
"Don't be stupid, he's just a guy I work with. Besides, he's not my type".  
  
"Oh and I suppose Tom Colton is?"  
  
"I never said that.."  
  
"Then what are you saying?", her sister asked.  
  
As Scully gently sat down on the bed of their hotel room, she found herself wondering that as well, just what exactly was she saying? Did she subconsciously know back then where their partnership would end up? Some nine years later and they'd still be together?  
  
"Howdy partner, it's a great day out there, ready to hunt a tourist killer?", Mulder said as he came into the room, closing the glass door behind him.  
  
"I wouldn't say it quite like that".  
  
"Okay, so you've got me there. At least that lot next door came out alive".  
  
She looked at him, "what do you mean?".  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't seen them, they keep popping up everywhere we go".  
  
'Who?"  
  
"That group.the girls and the adult.I think they're Australian".  
  
"Mulder you're forgetting this is peak tourist season, I've probably seen a hundred groups of tourists in the past 50 odd hours". She got up and went to a draw in the bureau. "And besides, you shouldn't listen in on other peoples' discussions".  
  
"I'm an FBI Agent, its my job", he said as he grinned.  
  
"Well I'm glad you pointed that out because we've got to be down at the Park in half an hour. I've just got to brush my hair and we can go", she said as she disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
"That could take ages", he murmured. A bar of complimentary soap flew out of the bathroom door and whacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch, what was that for?".  
  
"Just teaching you to expect the unexpected and making sure your reflexes are sharp in a moment of attack Mr. FBI Agent", Scully laughed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Fantasyland, Disneyland, Anaheim, Wednesday 11:28am  
  
Despite being in the shade of Triton's Garden and the merry clamshell she was sitting in, Scully could feel the temperature rising. The heat was oppressing and despite having very little on, she felt like getting up and jumping into the moat around Sleeping Beauty's Castle. If only Mulder could see her now, which she preyed he didn't because she'd never hear the end of it. She was sitting in a clamshell on a throne wearing a sequined green fish tail and two purple clamshells on her chest. On her head was a long red and heavy wig, the strands of synthetic hair stuck to the perspiration on her back and felt like they would combust any second. And down on her lap was a stupid looking red crab.not once had she ever liked the notion of a talking crustacean.  
  
She watched the line of Ariel's fans grow longer, it was a daunting sight. So far the past hour had been the longest of her life and she found herself wishing she was back in D.C behind her desk in the basement, at least it was cool down there. When they first arrived at the park just after seven that morning, she and Mulder had decided to meet up at two that afternoon to discuss what they'd seen. Since their departure at the gates a long three hours earlier, she hadn't set eyes on him.  
  
One by one the kids came up beside her to have their photo taken, occasionally they'd ask how Prince Eric was and if she had really had legs at one point in her life. Understandably they'd felt that Disneyland truly was the place where magic happened, sadly though, she was yet to find any ounce of fairy dust. She couldn't even find a killer. At least not by sitting on a throne.  
  
Scully looked through the crowds and caught a glimpse of the Walt Disney Statue in Central Plaza. There in his shadow stood Mulder, apron around his body, and a cute little white hat sitting perfectly on his head. She couldn't help but laugh, he appeared to be having a worse time than she was. The hot dog cart looked such an awkward thing to lug around and she knew his patience levels wouldn't last the hour not to mention the rest of the day.  
  
"But mommy, I want to go on the Pinocchio ride". She looked around and found a little boy waiting in line with his mother and father. Soon he would have his photo taken with her.  
  
"Honey, the ride isn't working today. Maybe we can come back tomorrow". Their accents were southern, perhaps somewhere below Texas.  
  
"But I want to go now!" he cried.  
  
The photo attendant led him by the hand and sat him next to Scully on the throne. "You're not Ariel, you're a fake", he said.  
  
'Well I'm real, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here".  
  
"This whole place sucks", he cursed.  
  
Obviously he was in the same boat as Scully, there was no magic here for them. Still, she couldn't help but feel saddened at the thought of a child being disheartened. "No it doesn't, there's plenty of stuff here to do and see".  
  
"I can't see Pinocchio".  
  
"Why is that?".  
  
"Because the ride is closed, it hasn't been open all morning", he sulked. "Someone said there was a guy in the whale's mouth.I bet he was drunk".  
  
Scully looked at the boy, he seemed older than she first originally thought. But that wasn't what had caught her attention, it was his comment about the drunk. "How do you know a drunk man was in there? Did you see it?".  
  
"No".  
  
The boy's mother came over to them, "he's just in a foul mood, there's probably just a technical hitch with the ride or something. My dear son has a wonderful imagination that runs away with him". She took the boy by the hand and led him away.  
  
No wonder the kid loved Pinocchio so much, they had a lot on common. She made a mental note to go and check out what was happening with the ride, it was too enticing to let it pass by.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Plaza Inn Main Street USA, Disneyland, Wednesday 2:06pm  
  
"Hey about time you got here", he said to her.  
  
"Relax Mulder, it's only just after two".  
  
"So.", he prodded.  
  
"What?".  
  
"How's life in Triton's Garden?", he laughed.  
  
"Well it's proved more successful than hot dog selling".  
  
He looked at her with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?".  
  
"Put it this way, we're going to be here for sometime yet".  
  
"They found someone?".  
  
She nodded, "yeah inside a whales mouth. But I can't tell you much more, not here".  
  
"Well when?".  
  
"Tonight, in our hotel room".  
  
"Strictly professional talk I hope", the Sheriff said as he came over. He was wearing civilian clothes.  
  
"Well I don't get a chance for any other talk", Mulder said.  
  
Scully shot him a look.  
  
"What's up?", Mulder asked their visitor.  
  
"You probably know something already".  
  
"It's been spoken about in the Park, yes", Scully told him.  
  
"I know, and that's going to be a problem, but you won't need to worry about dealing with it. You're not going to be doing what you were scheduled to this afternoon, we want you both in on the scene".  
  
"She's got approval to slice and dice", Mulder said pointing to his partner.  
  
Again she shot him a look of annoyance.  
  
"If you've got the go ahead, we've got the suite", the Sheriff said, "and that would keep local Coroners off the case, less chance of a slip to the Media. We could keep Agent Mulder here to go over the scene while you go and have the honors. Sound okay to you?".  
  
She sighed, another body, another day. "Whatever, you're case, you call the shots. We're here to do a job and take orders".  
  
Mulder detected a hint of sarcasm in her voice, she wasn't happy. Something was still bothering her.  
  
"I'll call Joe to take you down to the Coroner's office right now, no sense in delaying". He got up and pulled out his phone, leaving the restaurant.  
  
"You're not happy". It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"What's it matter, I haven't been happy with the case from day one. I'm just taking my usual role as a pawn. I get palmed off and shut up in a room with a stiff while you do the good stuff. I'm just sick of it. For once I want to go over the scene, do your job for a change".  
  
"I can't do the cutting, you know that. It always works out for the best doing it this way. You're suited to the cut because it's what you do best".  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"What say we meet back at our room tonight at 10, if you get back before me, go for a swim or something, take advantage of the place".  
  
Again she said nothing, but got up and went to the door without looking back.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Howard Johnson Holiday Inn, Anaheim, Wednesday 9:47pm  
  
Mulder slipped out the side of the building and watched as the coloured sparks lit up the night sky. They'd already spent two days in Anaheim and nothing new was known. The Howard Johnson was a mere seven minutes walk from the entrance gates of Disneyland, and as he stood within its walls he could still feel the magic of the fireworks display. Numerous other of the Hotel's vacationers crowded around to see the free show, at least here they were safe.  
  
He'd not yet seen Scully and had been on his way around to the front swimming pool to see if she was there when the pyrotechnic display started. He peered over his shoulder and found the three young female travelers standing there draped in towels, they too must have just been swimming.  
  
When the show was over Mulder went around towards the courtyard to continue his search for his missing partner. Again he ran into the young travelers, this time the tallest was asking a boy what the name of his friend was to which he replied 'Tyler' and with that the girls left, a group of giggles and chatting mass.  
  
As he rounded the fountain he ran into the very person he'd been looking for. "Heya Scully, glad you.". He stopped and looked at her, she was dripping wet and wore a pale blue bikini. "Not bad".  
  
"Shut up partner", she replied as she pulled her towel up to cover her body, "tourist season only provides for two-piece bathing suits and I'm not personally in the habit of carrying swim wear around with me".  
  
He sat down on the fountain ledge. "Okay, what's going on? First you're against coming to Anaheim and Disneyland, then the whole deal with dressing up and that thing with the body today. Now I'm back to simply 'partner'. What's wrong?".  
  
Scully shook her head, "I'm going to get changed". As she went to walk away he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
  
Mulder looked up at her, "screw the image thing okay, just sit down".  
  
Looking around the courtyard first, she then did as he had asked.  
  
"Explain to me please, what the hell is going on? Your emotions are all over the place and I'm not sure what to think right now. Is it coming here? Or is it something you've got to sort out in your head?". He stopped and quickly thought over the past two days. "Is it me?".  
  
Eventually she answered him. "I can't explain it without sounding paranoid".  
  
He laughed at her. "Scully paranoia doesn't come into this"  
  
Unexpectedly she stood up. "I can't do this Mulder, I'm going back to D.C". With that she walked off towards their room and didn't once look back.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The night air was warm against his face as he crossed the lawn outside the Howard Johnson and headed along Manchester Avenue and onto Harbor Boulevard to the row of restaurants. Cars and buses drove down the duel carriageway and passed him by. Their headlights were just circles in the filtered light of the street lamps. People lined the sidewalk as they headed to their accommodation buildings, many of them had just left the closing park.  
  
Before him stood the golden arches of America's most famous take-away food chain. Like the previous two nights he headed in the doors and ate his food in almost total silence. But it felt different that night. He had no companion. His eyes again fell on the four travelers, it seemed they too had nothing better to eat at dinner time, McDonalds was the way to go.  
  
Mouthful after mouthful the noise of the take-away business dimmed out and he found his mind wandering. Life was so much easier when he was younger, before he had joined the Bureau. Before Scully. Now his world became more complicated as the days went by. But he had never wanted or wished that she hadn't been there. The simple fact was that from day one she had become his excuse to get out of bed every morning, more so after it was confirmed that Samantha was dead and had been for a long time. No abduction. No aliens. No lights. Just a fabrication of lies that had amounted over the years to deceive him, to distract him from what life truly had to offer. The very thing they had tried to take away from him, but never again would he allow for that to happen.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When Mulder entered their room an hour later, Scully was sitting on the end of her bed wearing jeans and a T-shirt. "I'm sorry", she said. He could see that her eyes were red from crying and her case remained unpacked beside the bureau.  
  
"I thought you were going back to D.C".  
  
"You mean you're not intending to talk me into staying?".  
  
Mulder went and pulled a chair out from the table. "No I wasn't. Obviously there is something I've said or done that has made you want to go.."  
  
She quickly cut him off. "Its not you, its stuff from my past that has come up. But it's allowed me to begin to understand my life so far". She looked him in the eyes. "Missy knew that this would happen, she knew long ago".  
  
Silence settled momentarily before he spoke again. "What has happened?".  
  
"I came to Disneyland with you".  
  
"I'm not following".  
  
"She knew that I'd be in a situation where I'd be scared out of my mind, that I'd try to rationalise it".  
  
"Being in Disneyland with me is scary? Why?".  
  
"Missy told me I'd come here and fall in love".  
  
"And that's why you didn't want to come?".  
  
She nodded without saying a word.  
  
He gazed around the room feeling a little hurt. "Is that an insult on me?".  
  
"Not at all I just.I don't want it".  
  
"Then why make reservations here as a couple?".  
  
"It seemed less complicated if you were looking in from the outside. I didn't comprehend that it would cause the problems it has".  
  
"Why didn't you say something earlier?".  
  
Scully shrugged her shoulders and didn't answer him.  
  
"We've been together nine years and you still can't fully be honest with me?".  
  
"I didn't lie to you Mulder".  
  
"But saying nothing at all is just as bad. I knew something was up from the minute Skinner sent us here, I could see it in your eyes. Had I known it was this serious.I would have ignored my gut and asked what it was".  
  
Tears started to well in her eyes. "I'm sorry".  
  
"What the hell are you saying sorry for?".  
  
"Because I'm so confused about everything.".  
  
"What's to be confused about? If you don't want anything to come of this, where's the problem?".  
  
"In me".  
  
He looked at her for a moment. "What do you mean?".  
  
She wiped her face and walked across to the window looking out into the night. "Missy knew that this would happen, she knew it would be you I'd come here with".  
  
"So you don't want love, no big deal". A bang of hurt churned in his stomach. "Scully I care a lot for you but I also value you as a person who has feelings, as my friend. My only friend. If having you in my life means simply friendship then so be..".  
  
"I don't want it, but I have it", she blurted, not allowing him to finish.  
  
Mulder didn't speak.  
  
"What ever it is I'm feeling I can't fight it anymore".  
  
He looked down at the floor.  
  
"Say something", she pleaded.  
  
As he went to open his mouth, the phone rang.  
  
Scully ignored it.  
  
"Answer it", he finally said.  
  
She picked up the receiver and spoke to the caller. Silently she put the phone back down. "The Sheriff wants us down at the park, they've arrested your suspect".  
  
"Mikey Richards".  
  
"Mr. Main Street USA Jnr. Good job partner".  
  
He got up, "I was going to tell you, seriously. But then this started and.".  
  
"Forget it, let's just go".  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Disneyland Park, Anaheim, Thursday August 2nd 2001 4:21am  
  
Agents Mulder and Scully stood outside the main entrance to the famous theme park, its dark cloud would no longer trouble it with the threat of evil.  
  
"Just a case of family rivalry Sir, appears to be nothing more than that", Scully said into her phone. She could imagine the Assistant Director sitting behind his desk back in Washington, namely having a pink fit because neither she nor Mulder had called in to check with him in the past few days.  
  
"I expect a fully briefed report on my desk as soon as possible Agent Scully".  
  
"We can have it to you by Friday Morning Sir".  
  
"When will you and Agent Mulder grace us with your presence again here at Headquarters?".  
  
"No earlier than tomorrow morning, we've got to wrap things up at this end and get some flights back to D.C and I'm not keen on our chances".  
  
"Thank you for finally calling me Scully, now I'll be able to get Muir off of my back and fill her in on the developments". "Sorry Sir, but there has been a lot happening here".  
  
"And Agent Mulder, has he been behaving".  
  
A grin appeared across her face, same old story as far as Skinner was concerned. "That he has Sir, no complaints at this end, not even a mention of Aliens".  
  
"That's a good thing. See you on Friday". The line went dead.  
  
"Well nice to know you're still reporting in on me partner", Mulder said.  
  
She shot him a look, "as long as the big brass is happy then you've got a job to go back to".  
  
"Have I ever been that bad on a case?".  
  
"Why don't you ask Skinner why he still expects me to report on you", she replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Concern showed on his face.  
  
Scully broke out into a smile, "relax, there is nothing you should be worried about, not after nine years. You should know by now I wouldn't drop you in it".  
  
Out of the darkness came a tall figure, his shoulders were slumped.  
  
"Morning Mr. Richards", Mulder said.  
  
The man stepped into the lamplight, his eyes were sad. "Had I known Mikey was behind this I would never have called you here".  
  
"Regardless of who was doing this, you did the right thing".  
  
"I didn't know he felt like that, I never suspected".  
  
Scully shook her head sadly, "You never can".  
  
A call had come into the Sheriff's Office late the previous afternoon. A neighbour had reported a bad smell coming down from the apartment above her. It wasn't until well after dark that a patrol car went around to tend to the complaint. It was then that the remaining two bodies were found and Mikey Richards, Peter Richards son, was arrested and taken into custody.  
  
Mulder had first suspected the son earlier the previous afternoon when he was examining the scene where the second body had turned up. On one of the cogs that moved the huge whale forward in the ride was a piece of ripped shirt from a food vendor uniform. Mulder had recalled seeing young Mikey out in the park in his morning session selling hot-dogs. The back of the co- workers shirt was torn and was only noticeable due the black shorts that he wore. Although Mulder had mentioned this to the Sheriff, they couldn't do anything until they held the shirt in their hand and was able to pin it on Mikey Richards. But when the call came in around 10pm the night before that two bodies were found on the premises of the Supervisors son, the shirt wasn't a key importance, they had all the evidence they'd need in a court case.  
  
"Did he say exactly why he did it?", Mr. Richards asked.  
  
Scully shook her head, "we've talked to him nearly all night, the only thing we can understand is that he was jealous of your position here at the park. We're not exactly sure how your job effects him".  
  
The man sighed. "He didn't want me to be his boss, he wanted to be his own person".  
  
"But you worked in two different areas", Mulder pointed out.  
  
The father looked across the empty carpark. "I was told two weeks ago I was getting a position change. I'd be working in an area that covered pretty much all of the lands in the Park".  
  
"You'd be moving into the Catering department", Mulder guessed.  
  
"In a round about way, yes that's the case. Mikey was happy with any job he had here that didn't involve me. I guess what he did was a way of blemishing my name, but he didn't take into account that in bringing me down, he'd drag himself under".  
  
"It's a drastic move to take", Scully said, "but an understandable one".  
  
"He didn't want to be like you. So by murdering the tourists, it would somehow hurt you".  
  
The man exhaled deeply, "you see its my job to make sure this place keeps good PR".  
  
"But that doesn't make sense, surely Mikey knew that PR wouldn't get out of this place, not anything too negative anyway", Scully reasoned.  
  
"It didn't matter", Mr. Richards replied.  
  
"He was desperate and by putting the bodies in a public place the chance of them being found by a tourist was high", Mulder stated, "hence the monorail and ride. If a tourist saw it there'd be no way of keeping it hush hush".  
  
"But what are the chances of randomly picking out four people who are here alone?", Scully asked.  
  
"There are a lot of lonely people out there Agent Scully", the man informed her, "I know, I've seen them nearly everyday. All you have to do is watch for a while and you can pick a lost soul easily".  
  
"Well regardless of the circumstances he did it and we can't turn back the clock. Most definitely we can't change anything". Scully's phone rang in her pocket, "excuse me".  
  
Mulder watched her wander away from them.  
  
"So I guess he'll go to jail", the older man sighed.  
  
"More than likely, the judge won't be kind to him".  
  
"Then you and you're partner will go back to Washington?".  
  
"Yeah, we're leaving on the first flight we can get. There's a mountain of paperwork that goes with this, the case is far from over for us", Mulder replied. "But at the end of the day, the park has kept its good reputation and theoretically, that was our aim. To keep this whole thing out of the media, and it's done. We've solved a crime and kept the bosses happy, there's not a lot more you could ask for".  
  
"You've done well to keep this quiet. If there's anything I can ever do, don't hesitate to ask".  
  
A smug grin made its way to Mulder's face. "Actually, there is something now that you mention it".  
  
"What's that?".  
  
"Well, let's just say its something I've always wanted to do", he replied mischievously. He chuckled quietly as he watched Scully put her phone back into her pocket.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Toontown Disneyland, Anaheim, Thursday August 2nd 11:23am  
  
"Are you kidding?", she asked. They were in one of the attendant rooms at the rear of Toontown.  
  
"I'm as serious as I've ever been", he replied.  
  
"I don't believe you're doing this just to spite me".  
  
He stood in front of her wearing a Mickey Mouse suit and under his arm rested the headpiece. The bulk of the suit made him appear twice his usual width and as he bent down to pick up a bag that stood at his feet, a tail sprung up behind him. Out of the bag he produced a folded up, white T- shirt.  
  
"You made a deal and you're going to need this to keep your end of it".  
  
Silently she unfolded the shirt and closed her eyes, cursing. "How long have you had this planned?".  
  
"Since about 4am this morning. I thought maybe it'd make you lighten up a bit considering the tension of the past few days".  
  
Scully just kept staring at the shirt. "You know, Missy would be bent over backwards with laughter if she could see this".  
  
"Maybe she is", he replied.  
  
Momentarily Scully stopped looking at her new gift.  
  
Mulder went across and wrapped his mouse arms around her.  
  
"Thank-you", she muffled softly. Scully reached up to kiss him but stopped. "sorry, the suit is just too much for me", she laughed.  
  
He laughed with her, "I know, I know. How about you get that shirt on and we'll get this over and done with".  
  
"Out you go then, I'm not changing with you in here".  
  
"Aww bummer, I thought I was going to get lucky".  
  
"Mulder!", she shrieked, "get out!", she added, laughing as she threw a glove at him. She laughed harder as he poked his tongue out and vanished through the door, his tail swaying in his wake.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mickey's House 11:30am  
  
The crowd grew by the minute and stood in anticipation. Despite the heat of the day there seemed far more people in the park than there had been in the past few days. Mulder emerged from the door and into the daylight. Kids came from everywhere. Parents held flash cameras and video cameras in tandem, waiting for the moment when their loved ones would meet their hero.  
  
Although the suit was thick, black and heavy, he felt considerably cool. Well the main thing was that no one could see his face, otherwise he'd regret doing this. He also concluded that a make belief mouse had a better decorated and furnished home than he did. This he found sad.  
  
Beside him Scully appeared. The name tag she wore read 'Dana Elliot -Toontown Staffer'. Her white shirt hugged her figure and across her chest in purple letters said "Elvis isn't Dead". Under the cover of his headpiece he silently laughed, he'd have to get a photo of this, chances were it'd be a one off event. He could see she wasn't all that impressed. But the crowd's reaction was something neither of them had expected. It seemed that more response was given to the red headed woman in the Elvis shirt than to the famous Mouse. Perhaps, Mulder thought, there were more closet Elvis fans out in the world than he had anticipated. They obviously didn't think the King was dead.  
  
Cameras clicked and flashed from all directions. Soon parents were asking that the staff member be in the photos with the Mouse as well. Scully couldn't believe it.  
  
"At least my face isn't seen", Mulder teased in a voice only Scully would here.  
  
"You owe me big time dear partner", she answered, adjusting her own headpiece and smiling for the waiting photographer.  
  
A young woman in the front row of the crowd pressed a button on her camera and it flashed. From the front of the device fell the newly exposing photo. It floated quickly down and landed image up on the paved ground. In the image stood the woman's son, along with his favorite Mouse with his rounded ears and the woman who believed that Elvis wasn't dead. She too had her own rounded pair of black Mouse Ears.  
  
The End. 


End file.
